Teasing
by Ksiezniczka
Summary: When Hound is away, Mirage wants to play, and Perceptor just happens to be in the way. G1. Oneshot. Slash. MirageXPerceptor, mentions of HoundXMirage.


**I've been thinking about this for days. I dunno whee the idea came from. I just don't know.**

**And cos I can't write convincing mech secks, a lot gets left to your imaginations. Cos I'm a tease. Hoohaw!**

**Enjoy!**

**"Transformers" (c) HasTak**

oOo

It wasn't really fair, Perceptor mused. Then again, fairness was hardly the first thing on anyone's mind in the heat of the moment. The microscope had learned that long ago. After all, he was quite perceptive. Still, it was a little upsetting that Mirage wasn't really seeing Perceptor. And Perceptor couldn't see Mirage at all.

"M-Mirage!" The microscope groaned when his mouth was released, only to feel something - oh, slag Mirage and his special ability! - gently caressing his lens with an agonizing slowness. "I should really be... ohhh... g-getting back to work..."

"Shut up," it was quite disconcerting to _hear _the Ferrari's voice with no visual indication as to where it was coming from. And Perceptor's heated systems couldn't really be bothered to concentrate on the voice's location at the moment, anyway; not when invisible fingers probed his plating like that, searching for an opening.

Perceptor gasped as an unseen hand roughly forced his head up, exposing his neck, which was quickly clamped down upon, being devoured by hungry, unseen lips.

"Unnh!" Primus, but it felt _good_! The scientist was often so wapped up in his work, he had almost forgotten what it was like to be touched. None of the other Autobots had ever tried. He was merely a scientist to them, nothing else, nothing touchable. But the way Mirage - snobbish, antisocial, and fragging amazing Mirage - was groping him so... one _could_ call it molestation, if one so disired, but then again, Perceptor wasn't really doing much to stop it. On the _other _hand, it was difficult to push off unwanted advances when the one making such advances was both invisible and pinning you down.

"Would you quit your babbling? I'm trying to do you a favour!"

Oh, had he been thinking out loud? Perceptor groaned again as Mirage's fingers found a seam in the armour and begain rubbing sensitive wired. It was an unexpected place, but microscopes and cars were very different machines. "Oh... Mirage..." Some favour. As much as he appreciated having attention paid to him, for once, Perceptor hadn't asked for this. And Mirage didn't seem to be trying to make him feel good. Rather, he was trying to make him squirm, as if he got some sort of voyeuristic pleasure from the whole affair. One had to admit, being pinned down by someone invisible and then being taken full advantage of... well, it wasn't exactly _normal_...

"Don't say my name."

"But... I - augh!"

"I'm going to plug into you now..."

Perceptor's optics flared with apprehension, and he struggled to get away, but Mirage wouldn't have it. "N-no... I don't want it..."

"You do want it," the voice purred against his neck, sending shivers down Perceptor's spine.

"Mmm... yes... I-I mean no! Touching is one thing, but- !" _Click_. Oh, slag Mirage. He was so used to being spoiled, he only did what he wanted, and now it was too... A sudden surge of energy made the microscope arch his back and lose any coherent train of thought that had been previously chugging through his CPU. Legs shuffled so that the invisible Ferrari was straddling him, and Perceptor couldn't do a thing about it. A jolt of pleasure shot through the scientist as the Ferrari's fingers skillfully stroked and tugged at revealed wires, thrusting all the while, earning moans and pathetic whimpers - Primus, did he really sound that needy? How humiliating - from Perceptor.

"Wh-what about..." Perceptor shuddered, "Nn! I mean... Hound?"

"Hound is in Med Bay." A pause. "And I'm bored. Besides, you needed it."

Was that it? Or was he just an easy target? Perceptor didn't know, and couldn't be bothered to care, tossing his head back even more as a quivering moan tore itself from his vocaliser.

And then, just like that, his interfacing wires were painfully tugged as Mirage pulled away quickly. Panting, optics unfocused, Perceptor looked around from where he sat. (When had he sat down?) And even though he couldn't see the Ferrari, he somehow knew he'd left the room, left Perceptor on the edge and refused to finish him off. Just like that.

Oh, slag that spoiled tease!

_-fin_-

**I don't know. I have no idea where that came from. I don't even like the pairing. Not bad, though, eh?**


End file.
